Field
The present disclosure relates to reflective devices, such as mirrors.
Description of the Related Art
Vanity mirrors are mirrors that are typically used for reflecting an image of a user during personal grooming, primping, cosmetic care, or the like. Vanity mirrors are available in different configurations, such as free-standing mirrors, hand-held mirrors, mirrors connected to vanity tables, bathroom wall mirrors, car mirrors, and/or mirrors attached to or produced by electronic screens or devices.
Many vanity mirrors distort the reflected image because of, for example, poor quality reflective surfaces, harsh light sources, and/or uneven distribution of light. Additionally, the light sources of conventional vanity mirrors are typically energy inefficient. Further, the light sources of conventional vanity mirrors are not adjustable or are difficult to effectively adjust.